User blog:Hawkinz340/ I love One Piece, but...
First of all, I've almost completely stopped doing anything on the wiki. To tell the truth, I really love One Piece but it just.... I don't know. Let's that at the end of Fishman Island, when all sky was the limit and new terrors and adventures and villains and awesomeness and new powers and new allies were in front of us, I was hyped as shit. Punk Hazard really got me excited, despite a lot of running, for what was to come. And then the fabled Dressrosa Arc, oh my god. I was excited to see Doflamingo and Kaido and battles and Law's flashback ( which I was waiting for SO long). And then Dressrosa arc came. 20, 30, 40 chapters in and it was amazing, surprising (sabo) hilarious (Usopp and Sugar) intriguing (Doflamingo's mysterious past) AWESOME (Fujitora and Don Chinjao vs. Luffy) and kinda sad (Kyros and Rebecca). The pacing, was, to say the least, very fast, and a gajillion new characters were introduced who actually turned out to be pretty much redshirts (all the colosseum fighters) unless they will become the Strawhat's allies sometime in the future. But after Bird Cage, the pacing has become pretty slow to say the least. The important things were: 1. Franky and the SMILE factory 2. Luffy and Law fighting Doflamingo 3. Zoro vs. Pica 4. Laws flashback. Which could have been done a lot faster. Particularly, I feel like this arc is too stretched out and that if it was tightened up a bit it would have been excellent. Also, with half the crew being gone four almost a year I feel like we've lost the Straw Hat feelings and things are too jumpy. Nothing is focused on for too long. I wish Dressrosa could be like Alabasta: the revenge of the Shichibukai, with plot twists, but the same formats. One or two chapter fights, a nice flashback (I actually really enjoy the Amber Lead and all that but I just feel that it's too distant) and another thing - I just wish Oda would make his arcs shorter. Like, no longer than Skypiea length. I know there are series with mega arcs like Hunter x Hunter, but that's just not One Piece like. Basically, I'm sick of the postponements and I want to get to the flesh and blood, the essence - World Nobles, Kaido, what Mansherry has anything to do with this. I'm guessing after another four or five chapters of flashback, Doflamingo won't go down with a simple fight. Dressrosa has at least twenty chapters left until it is locked and read to depart into bigger, darker, and awesomer territories. I was just so hyped by facing the Yonko, meeting Samurai and it all got dulled by Doflamingo, which is just a repeat of Alabasta, how much the World Government Suck and Ohara version 2. Please, Oda, if one of your assistant's sibling's friend's uncle's wife's sister's daughter's friend's dog's vet's son's american pen pal's older brother's friend is reading this, I wish for the New World to be cool, awesome, new and brilliant instead of stretched out mega arcs who introduce tons of characters that do nothing. Please, Oda? What about Enies Lobby, Alabasta, the good times? P.S people who were caught up during Marineford, did you feel like this too? Probably not,but did anyone feel like One Piece's pacing was too slow in a certain part of the series? I guess Water 7/Enies Lobby, if considered one arc, was huge, but its pacing just felt so perfect when I read it. I dunno, just kind of frustrated :/ Anyways, I guess I'm waiting for the next chapter of the flashback. Not really, though. Category:Blog posts